


But, who won?

by luxdeoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, all characters are aged 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxdeoro/pseuds/luxdeoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren have a score or two to settle, and Armin is perfectly happy to help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, who won?

**Author's Note:**

> hah i fucking did it  
> anyways, no beta  
> excuse my mistakes  
> and also the excessive amount of kissing i mean damn
> 
> also posted on tumblr under the url thighhighed
> 
> i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (if i get enough feedback, a sequel is possible winky face)

There was a long list of things Eren and Jean fought about. A ridiculously long list in fact, all of which were not really valid things to argue about.  
At all.

And so, the duo of Jean and Eren find themselves in the shared barracks of the 104th Trainee Squad, sitting alone on that squashed together bunks (mostly for heat, it always got _incredibly_ cold in these god forsaken rooms, and body heat was the best way to warm up). The two were sitting on their parallel bunks (Alphabetically organized, J for Jaeger, K for Kirstein), squabbling with one another. 

“You heard what Shadis said, I’m a _master_ of Three D maneuver gear,” Jean gloated, smirking at a fuming Eren.

Eren, meanwhile, sat, arms crossed, face burning with rage, “I stayed up in broken gear; I’m just as good as you!” 

Jean just scoffed, “Please, you can barely stand on your own in gear as it is.”

“Not true!”

“So true.”

“Fuck off!”

Jean just leaned back again the wood of the wall, chuckling to himself, “I bet my dick is bigger than your’s too.”

Eren’s face went red, not from rage, but for an entirely different reason, “Impossible.”

“Really?” Jean asked. “I measured, mine’s twenty centimeters. What’s yours?”

Eren sputtered, “How should I know?! People just don’t measure their dicks, that’s weird. We don’t have time for that!”

“Well, I obviously did,” Jean said, pushing himself off the wall. “I bet your’s is like, five centimeters. I bet you can’t even jerk off with your whole hand.” 

Eren grabbed a pillow from next to him, and shoved his face into it for a moment, half afraid the thing would burst into flames considering the ridiculous amount of heat emanating off his face. After a moment, he turned his head up, tired of Jean’s soft laughter. 

His eyebrows were furrowed and his mellow pink lips down turned as he spoke in an accusing tone, “I bet you’re a shit kisser.”

Jean tilted his head, “We’re going from dicks to kissing? Lame.”

“No,” Eren countered. “I heard from Connie the other night that you’re bad a kissing, that’s what Marco said.”

More like Eren had listened in on Connie spilling gossip about everyone of the guys in the Squad.

Connie knew everyone’s shit.

Even Annie’s.

As Eren’s inner monologue spewed, Jean was the one going red faced. 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Eren asked, leaning towards Jean, moving to his knees.

Jean sputtered, “N-no!” He went silent, and then sighed, “Me and Marco kiss sometimes, okay? A lot. It’s just a friend thing. I wasn’t great a first and I bet your  
informations old- Oh, don’t grin like that, I know you do the same thing with Armin.

Eren eyes went wide and he clenched his fist, “You’re not suppose to know!”

Jean grinned, and ignored Eren’s expressions of disbelief, “If you don’t want people to know, stop being so goddamn loud.” 

“Does he think you’re a good kisser?” Jean asked quietly.

Eren thought for a moment, and then shrugged, “I’ve never really asked. Gimme a minute, I’ll see.”

Eren turned around before Jean could even process what he was doing, and called across the almost empty bunks (most everyone went and hung out in the commons  
before lights out; it was coed, unlike the bunks), and waved his hands at Armin.

Armin was lying back against the wall, a stack of books on his side, and one perched in his lap. His lips were in a slight pout as he read, a very typical pose when Armin concentrated on an advanced piece of literature. He jumped when Eren called his name from across the room, and looked over to him, noticing the beckoning motion on Eren’s hands. He quickly shut his book, put it at his sides, and hopped off the bed, walking over to Eren’s bunk, and crawling up the foot of it to sit beside Eren. 

He spoke while he was still crawling to the top of the bed, and where Eren’s incredibly plush pillow was, “What is it?” 

Eren watched Armin blop down beside him and cross his legs, looking up at him expectantly. 

“Am I a good kisser?” Eren asked bluntly.

Immediately, Armin’s face went a dark shade of red and he looked down at his knees and played with a loose thread, “I’m not sure, really? And do we have to talk about it  
with him in an earshot?” Armin’s eyes flickered to Jean.

“I actually am apart of this,” Jean said thickly. 

Armin looked back to Eren, sighing, “I don’t know, I don’t really focus on that, and, um, I don’t have anything to compare it to.”

Armin shifted in his seat, watching the mental wheels and gears of Jean and Eren turn visibly. 

“Anything else you need me for...?” Armin asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

Jean perked up, and replied, “No, we still need you. We’ve got a feud to settle, and i’m not letting Eren win.”

Eren glared at Jean, and then looked down to Armin, “How about I kiss you, you actually focus on it, and then Jean kisses you, and you decide which one was better.”  
Jean nodded in agreement; the plan sounded very similar to his own. 

Armin stared at him, “Are you being serious?”

“Yes,” Eren nodded. “You don’t want me to lose to horseface, do you?”

Jean made some offended noise in the back of his throat as Armin sighed, and got onto his knees. 

“I don’t want to do this again, not with Jean right there,” Armin whispered quietly to Eren. The effort to be quiet was vainful, Jean was still hearing it all. 

Before Eren had a chance to reply, Armin’s lips were on his own, and small hands were gripping his shoulders, boosting him upwards. 

Eren felt Armin’s incredibly subtle lips against his own, their soft motions against his own coaxing him into leaning forward, cupping Armin’s cheek with his hand. They hadn’t done this for awhile, a gentle pressing of flesh and just relaxing into each other, even with another so close. 

When Armin retreated from the kiss, Eren chased afterwards, without much thought. He heard Jean snickered from his side, and Eren _was_ going to punch him, but Armin’s soft voice stopped that train of thought, “You kiss really nice, Eren.”

Eloquent as always, Mister Arlert.

Jean was practically vibrating and down on the bed next to Eren’s, “My turn, right?”

Armin sighed, and nodded, and crawled over to the other bed, and was met halfway by Jean, who eagerly grabbed Armin’s face, in an attempt to mimic Eren, and pulled him upwards to have their lips touch.

Well, touch wasn’t the right word. 

It was more like slam together.

Jean’s lips were moving over his own, harshly and sloppily, not giving any time to ease into like Eren had learned over time. Armin let out a squeak of surprise at Jean’s forwardness, but didn’t protest. If anything, he attempted to move closer to Jean, trying to get more of the kiss, especially as he felt Jean’s teeth nipping at his lips.

The only thing that broke up the two, was a clear of the throat by Eren, who was crossing his arms, looking none too pleased. 

“So?” Eren said. “Who’s better?”

Armin moved away from Jean, and ended up somehow straddling the narrow space between the two beds, and bit his lip.

Quickly, he formulated a plan.

“I can’t really tell, it’s pretty close,” Armin said, knowing where the other two boy’s minds would wander.

Oh, was it easy to figure out naive teenagers.

Eren physically puffed out his chest, “Then let me try again.”

“No, me!” Jean replied.

“You just got a turn.”

Armin could only sit back, and watch the two argue, a solidified plan worming his way into his mind. 

_God,_ this was going to be easy.

“One of you should kiss me again,” Armin said, fake yawning. “Before I fall asleep, i’m pretty-”

Armin’s statement was cut off by a swift locking of lips by Eren, leaving a disappointed Jean in his wake.

Unlike last time, this kiss was more intense on both of their parts. Eren’s hands had gripped at his waist, pulling him closer with a sharp motion, while Armin’s were tangled in Eren’s soft hair, tugging. The two’s torso’s were brushing with any small movement, and they only broke away as Jean tugged on Eren’s shoulder, sitting on his knees, and pulled the other away from Armin.

Armin had only seconds to breath and try to catch his breath before a different set of lips was on his own, sucking and moving in the most pleasurable of ways. He whined against Jean’s lips, squirming in the tight grip around his waist. His cheeks were flushed and he couldn’t quite figured out where to place his hands. He let them drop into his lap, kneading them as Jean’s hands pressed tightly against his jaw. 

With a sudden flurry of motion, his eyes were wretched open as Jean was pushed away from him and a hand was on his chest, shoving him down into the bed. He let out a soft ‘oof’ as someone clamored over his awkwardly splayed body. Armin focused his gaze on Eren above him, taking note of his azure colored eyes. Armin’s lips were slightly parted as his chest heaved, starving for oxygen.

Eren turned his head towards the pouting Jean, and grinned, “At least I give him a break to _breath_.” 

Jean sputtered something, but Eren ignored him and moved his head closer to Armin’s, but didn’t let their lips touch. Rather, Eren began to press hard and short kisses into Armin’s throat, chuckling when he felt the other’s breath hitch. Armin frowned as Eren moved his lips away from his neck, and moved them back towards Armin’s neck. He pressed them into Armin’s, hands cupping his cheeks. Eren’s tongue grazed along Armin’s lips, causing him to let out a gasp, allowing Eren to deepen the kiss. Armin hands flew into Eren’s hair, tugging and pulling, small noises coming from the back of his throat.

There was a shift of the mattress, Armin noticed, but he mostly ignored it in favor of wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck and kissing him more, trying to breath through his nose.

There was a pause from Eren, causing Armin to lazily open his eyes, unaware he closed them in the first place. He looked to Jean, who had moved beside him, and crossing his arms.

Armin looked up at him, mouth slightly open, a small amount of spit dribbling from the corner. Jean looked at Eren, and leaned over to him, bringing his lips close to his ear and speaking quietly.

Armin was in a daze, and felt only the smallest twinge of concern when Jean withdrew, smirking, Eren sharing the same one. Jean scooted behind Armin as Eren shifted off of Armin’s hips. Armin frowned, and poised himself to protest, but all he did was yelp suddenly when he was yanked upwards from under the arms by Jean. Armin was suddenly chest to chest against another, arms encircling his waist. He was seated in Jean’s lap, leg splayed out. Eren was directly behind him, arms wrapped around Armin’s waist tightly, running his nails along the fabric of his shirt, almost pulling it up.

“So, who’s the better kisser?” Eren asks, his lips bumping the shell of his ear. Armin tried to reply, but all that came out was blubbering of syllables. 

“So, neither?” Eren asked, feigning sadness. “Too bad, I guess we’ll have to settle this with another contest.”

“Mhm,” Jean smiled and ran his thumb along Armin’s prominent collar bones. “How about we see who can suck Armin’s cock best- sounds interesting, doesn’t it?”

Armin sputtered and clenched his thighs, suddenly much more aware of the ever present bulge in his pants. 

“If he’s alright with it, why not? It’d be much more... What’s the word?” Eren seemed to actually forget the proper word to use in this situation. 

“Conclusive,” Armin stammered out with his eyes clenched shut. “It’d be more conclusive.” 

Jean ran a nail along Armin’s bobbing adam’s apple, and spoke, “So, what do you say? Wanna get some more, ‘conclusive’, results?”

Armin bit his lip, and moved one of his hands, fumbling behind him for Eren’s.

He swallowed before he answered, his voice quivering, “Yes, _please_. Please go ahead.”

So, it turns out Armin liked being exploited like a little whore.

More for Connie’s burn book.

Jean grinned, and enveloped Armin’s lips with his own, pressing his tongue inside of the other’s mouth immediately. Armin moaned into Jean’s mouth as Eren’s hand slipped underneath his shirt, running his nails sharply along the subtle skin of his hips. Jean nibbled on Armin’s lips, tugging his bottom one lightly. 

Armin let out a whine when Jean pulled away, but wasn’t too displeased as he began to kiss along Armin’s jaw, and then going to his neck, biting every now and then. 

Eren, one the other hand, was kissing the nape of his neck, pulling at his hair and tilting his head every which way. Eren suddenly let out a groan of frustration, and drew away, pulling the bottom of Armin’s shirt off, up and over his head. 

Armin shuttered, partially from the cold, and partially from the hands that were groping his chest. He kneened and whined thrashing against Eren’s grip, a vain attempt for even more stimulation.

Eren noticed the thrashing, and took to thumbing Armin’s nipples, rolling them between his pointer finger and thumb. Armin’s back arched and he let out a cry, his hips bucking up in empty air. 

Jean suddenly moved lower on Armin, sucking on Armin’s collar bones, leaving strikingly dark marks in his wake. He noticed one of Eren’s hands move up to Armin’s face, tilting his head to the side.

He watched the two lock lips, eyes slipping shut, and momentarily lost sight of his task until one of Armin’s hands, rooted in his hair, tugged sharply.  
His brow furrowed and he took the chance to give a particularly sharp bite to Armin’s smooth, unblemished skin. He let out a cry, laced thickly with lust, and rolled his hips, ass bumping against Jean’s erection.

The duo of Eren and Armin broke, panting. Immediately, though, two fingers replaced Eren’s tongue.

“Suck,” Eren pushed them against Armin’s almost parted lips.

Armin’s eyes were glassy as he spoke, all too aware of all the small touches on his body, “Why?”

Eren rolled his eyes, “I’m not getting near your butt- just trust me, it’ll feel good.”

Armin reached up with one hand, and guided the fingers into his mouth, making quick work of them, and let Eren pull them out, dripping with saliva. 

Eren allowed Armin’s head to be turned once more, Jean taking claim of Armin’s bruised lips, and instead went to work with wet fingers. He once more went to work thumbing at Armin’s nipples, causing him to squirm in his arms. Eren only smirked against the skin of Armin’s neck.

Armin, throughout all of the touch and presence, was in overdrive. His heart was racing and his mind was reeling and all he wanted to do was get any sort of friction on his  
arousal. 

When Eren had taken to both biting his neck and playing with the rosy buds on his chest, and Jean had began to run his hands and nails all over Armin’s chest- he’d had it. He pulled his hands from Jean’s shoulder and hair and pressed them into the front of the military issue black pants, just on top of the bulge. He let out a cry, and clamped his eyes shut as he began to palm himself through his pants.

The others though, would be having none of that. 

Jean pulled at Armin’s hand, taking them away from the area. Eren’s went to work grazing the waistband of the pants, and teasing the ever sensitive skin there.  
Armin arched and whined, pulling his hands in Jean’s grip, hearing him tsk, “Relax, it’s our job; it’s our contest, remember?”

“Then do something!” Armin whined loudly, half moaning as Eren’s lips bit and sucked on his neck. 

“Here,” Jean said, pushing Armin off his lap lightly. Armin furrowed his brow as Jean and Eren coaxed him up against the wall. Armin crossed his arms as the two settled beside him, grinning. 

Eren went in between Armin’s legs, and took hold of Armin’s waistband, pulling his pants down to his ankles, where Armin kicked them off and onto the floor.  
Jean, meanwhile, had began to kiss along Armin’s chest, fingers splaying on his hips, holding them down. 

Eren leaned down, mouth just next to Armin’s clothed erection. Armin attempted to thrust his hips, but was kept at bay by the restraint of Jean’s hands.

Eren smirked and kissed the bulge through Armin’s underwear, and traced the outline with his tongue, hands forcing his legs open. After a moment of enjoying Armin’s pleads and quivering form, Eren pulled the final layer of clothing down.

Though, giving Jean an opportunity.

Eren was shoved back, away from Armin, and Jean took his place between Armin’s legs, giving Armin’s erection a few pumped, glancing up at Armin’s face to watch it contort. 

Eren on the other hand, had pushed himself up, and was gripping Jean’s shoulder, forcing him away from Armin.

Caught off guard, Eren managed to take Jean’s spot, giving Armin’s one final pump, before placing his mouth over the head, giving a short suck.

Armin let out a cry, and fisted Eren’s hair in his hands, the wet warmth of his mouth around his cock being a new, and incredibly wonderful feeling.

His stomach turned and tossed as Eren licked up and down his length, pressing a kiss here and there. He shoved his hand into his mouth, trying to stifle the noises that were dripping from his lips.

Quickly, the hand was removed.

By Jean.

Jean claimed Armin’s lips with his own, swallowing every noise and moan himself, rather than the bright red hand of Armin. Jean pushed Eren’s head off Armin’s cock, and replaced it with his hand, pumping, thankful for the spit slicked length. He ran his thumb over the head, smearing the precome, and relishing the loud moan Armin gave in his mouth.

Armin’s hands flew to the hem of Jean’s shirt, pulling it over his head, or attempting to. Jean pulled his hand off of Armin’s cock, forgetting Eren, and pulled his shirt over his head.

Eren took the chance to move from Armin’s thighs where he had been kissing and sucking on the smooth, pale skin, to his cock, taking as much as he could of the length down his throat.

As Armin felt Eren’s mouth so hot and wet around his cock, and Jean’s hands that had made their way to his ass, squeezing and kneading the subtle flesh, he felt the familiar tight coil of tight heat deep in his groin and he groaned.

He felt a jostle, and a new mouth on his cock, lapping at the head. His lips were free, as were his hands, and he took the chance to drape his arm over his eyes.  
Soon, the switching of his cock from mouth to mouth, the constant touches and sucking and _oh the biting_ just became too much for poor Armin. His heart raced and he could practically feel his own cock pulsing and thruming. 

He clamped his eyes shut as a stream of incoherent slurs left his mouth and his back arched off the bed, toes curling and his vision behind his eyelids went white. 

Armin came with a sharp cry, breaking and cracking at the end, chest heaving, white hot cum coating his chest.

He let his arm be pulled away from his eyes, and slowly opened them, staring up at the ceiling as two pairs of lips pressed against his own, one after the other. 

He slowly pushed himself up, still breathing in short pants from his mouth.

He looked from Jean to Eren, who were practically on their heels on either side of Armin. He tilted his head to the side, and spoke in a hoarse voice, “What is it?”

“Who won?” They both asked at the same time, glaring at each other a second after, and then looking back to Armin.

“Um,” Armin rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t really remember, I mean, I couldn’t really tell who was doing what-”

There was a chuckle from Jean, who gripped Armin’s chin with his thumb, “I guess we’ll have to try again.”

Eren shrugged and ignored Armin’s look of disbelief, instead, cupping Armin’s cheek in his hand, and then trail his fingers across the smooth skin, “I suppose, we should settle this. What do you think, Armin?”

Armin couldn’t reply as his mouth was left hanging open, too shocked to say anything.

For a moment, Jean and Eren looked at him with expectant looks.

Armin swallowed and blinked several times, “Fine, settle it. Get me some water first, please.”

And so, after a glass of cold water, the rest of the night was spent in between Eren and Jean, completely focused on outdoing each other.

Armin was incredibly glad it was a free night.

He really didn’t anyone to hear the excess of noises he was making.

The last thing he remembered about that night was the question asked one more time by the two, and a barely there reply from himself. Breathy laughter followed, along with two kissed pressed to his mouth before his exhausted and pleasantly bruised body fell into sleep in much the same state as it would many times in the future, wedged between the warmth of the two others.


End file.
